total drama merge
by fanis01
Summary: eleven new contstants have signed up to challenge eleven old contestants from total drama island. rated T for saftey.


chris was standing on the dock of shame as usual but this time ten campers were standing behind him. "welcome back to the fifth season of total drama, as always I'm your host chris maclean. now we have eleven new competetors ready to be challenged but we also have eleven old contestants ready to try and win some money again." as chris said that a passenger boat pulled up. "I thought the others wouldn't be here until we were all introduced." cody said. "well ezekiel needed some time away to grow his hair back and he checked out of the mental hospital yesterday so he couldn't be here the same time you kids showed up." cody understood and, as chris expected, off the boat came ezekiel. "joy, I'm here a'geen." he said sarcasticly as he walked off the boat. nobody gave him a welcomeing look on there face, (not that he expected any), and he knew why for most of them. annie maria because he gave her a worthless fake diamond, eva because of his thoughtless comments from the first season, and chris because of him hiding out in his plane during the third season as well as annoying him. "I'm probably going to get kicked of first a'geen right?" cody, noah, and dawn all had there conclusions and niether helped ezekiel's confedence rise. "most likley" cody said, "87 percent chance it will happen." noah said, "you never know." dawn said. "great" ezekiel moaned as he walked to the end of the dock to be away from everybody that hated him. "anyway here are out old contestants, we have dawn, b, annie maria, jo, brick, sierra, eva, cody, noah, izzy, and of course ezekiel, and now it's time to introduce our new campers."

the first passenger arrived, he was a boy with olive green cargo pants, brown thread jacket, and white sneakers covered in dirt and dust. "harry, welcome to the island." chris said "awesome I can't wait to start." he exclaimed, then another passenger arrived and was a tall girl who was just an inch under ezekiel's hieght with black, poofy hair which reminded everybody of annie maria's hair, scarlet lipstick, a bubble gum pink shirt with sleeves that stop just before the elbows, jeans and scarlet high heel shoes. "sarah welcome to the island." chris welcomed. "there is only one reason I came here, and I hope he is here." chris nodded and pointed to the end of the dock where ezekiel was leaning back on a pole, when she saw him she squeed. "ezekiel!" she screamed as she ran over to him. "oh crap!" ezekiel screamed and then jumped into the water, unfortunatly for him sarah didn't take rejection all that well and she also jumped into the water, when the floated to the top, sarah held ezekiel in her arms hugging him so tight that they could see the marks before she took off her arms. "I'm so glad I'm here with you." sarah said "help me." ezekiel whispered. eva nugged chris (and by doing that she almost left a bruise) and asked a question. "is that the entire reason you brought ezekiel here?" "yep" chris said "we originally planed on having DJ or duncan come back but sarah would only come if ezekiel was here." as they were watching ezekiel nearly die from sarahs constricting hugging another camper appeared. "I'm sensing something wrong over there." said a voice that was quiet but firm. chris turned around and was face to face with a ponytailed boy with a green shirt, black sweat pants, gray socks, brown shoes, black glasses, and a staff. "welcome to camp zac." "this will be a great place to communicate with nature. no I'm not a freak!" he said as he helped ezekiel and sarah out of the water. Chris looked over at sierra who had her mouth open like she was about to say something.

The next boat arrived and off stepped Charlie, who was wearing gray sweat pants, a tie-dye jacket with out a shirt and sandals. "charlie, welcome dude." chris greeted "dude-zore" he returned "this is awesome I can't wait to see what challenges sre in store for one and all." as he walked over to the other side another boat pulled up to the dock and off stepped a boy wearing a power rangers shirt, pants with tri-force triangles on it (which everyone was sure were pajama bottoms) and a hat like ash ketchum's from pokemon. "martin welcome to the island dude." chris greeted him "hi" he greeted back shaking his hand revealing a ZZ top key chain and a tatoo of a transmutation circle on his right shoulder. martin then walked over to the end of the dock where zac was struggling to get out of the water holding ezekiel in his arm. "you there power rangers kid, help me." he said nd with that martin took off his shirt revealing a tatoo of NiGHTS on his back, which impressed people like noah, cody, and harry.

"okay we'll cut to commercial break and then we'll introduce our new contestants, and our first challenge." chris said as the film was cutting to commercial.


End file.
